chosen major
by BlackNeko20
Summary: kate is starting school at lakewood university. she crosses paths with molly macdonald, an english professor. kate develops a crush on her. but she's a student and molly is a teacher. can they make it work? for darkangelsnapelover's collab series 'majoring in love.' rated k-plus.
1. Chapter 1

a-n: this is for darkangelsnapelover's collab series 'majoring in love.' warning: yes it will be molly x kate eventually. if you don't like it, don't read. i'll warn you now i ended quick at chapter 8. i don't want to continue it yet. i might go back later. i'll post gradually. something tells me people will still complain despite this a-n and i want maximum entertainment. so flame away. please. i need the lolz.

CHAPTER ONE

Kate looked to the bulletin board. She was a freshman looking for a cause. Karate club was too sweaty, sewing club too old fashioned, anime club too otaku. Kate needed to pick. She wanted to be more involved. College wasn't high school. She didn't want to stand out, just blend in. But she needed a group to blend into.

"I hear the book club is a lot more edgy than one would expect, but I've been running it for years," a girl smirked. Kate turned. The girl flipped her hair. Her face was still covered. She wore a dress but the hair screamed grunge. Kate couldn't help but smile back. The girl extended her hand, "Professor MacDonald, but you can call me Miss Molly. You're Kate Read, right?" she asked. Kate nodded. Molly stepped back, "Well, my work here is done. Your brother can tell you whether I'm right or wrong. I'd really consider that book club. This semester we're focusing on amazing works by LGBTQ writers. Stop by the English Forum room in the library on Friday's if you're interested."

Molly faded into the crowd. Kate turned back to the bulletin board. Nothing fit now. She had to hear more about this book club, namely the LGBTQ part.

Kate had been closeted since middle school. She figured it out in gym class. One of the girls had gotten her tits pretty early. D-cups and growing. Kate was transfixed. The girl didn't have a good enough bra. Kate loved the circles they made as they bounced in and out. She knew then what she was. More importantly, she knew not to talk. Elwood City was against the gays. Some homo killed someone before Kate's time and fucked it up for everyone. Every letter in LGBTQ was Enemy No. 1 for Elwood City. Being L put her in that boat. She had to keep quiet.

Lakewood University seemed like a safe haven. She'd already seen some queers holding hands. One tall black guy had a rainbow mohawk. The place seemed chill. Meeting Molly only confirmed that. Kate had heard of her. Arthur talked about her when he was last home. He came in early June. Kate had already been accepted to LU. Arthur told her in private. He told her to look for Molly. He felt they'd click. Arthur seemed to pick up on Kate's secret. She was tempted to call him and ask him. That would give herself away though. She wasn't ready for that.

Being in college was freeing. She could talk to anyone. They didn't know her from school. Most were from out of town. LU was an escape for them too. They weren't as judgmental. The outside world's issues didn't fly here. Kate felt unbound.

Friday came quickly. She'd met some friends in class. One from her freshman English class joined her. They took seats around a circle. Molly stood in the middle. A box of books was beside her. She eyed the crowd. She smirked at some of the chicks. Kate wondered if she was seeking them out. College was a place for romance. LU seemed chill. They probably wouldn't mind a student-teacher relationship. It couldn't be obvious, no fuck sessions during class. But Kate wasn't sure. She tried not to think about it. She had to focus on the meeting.

"Welcome returning members and new friends," Molly smiled. She grabbed her box, "I have some things to take care of this afternoon, so we're going to make this quick. This is the title we'll be working on for the next two weeks. I expect you to have the first part read before next week's meeting. To connect, join our group on Facebook and follow us on Twitter," Molly said. The group murmured. The meeting was over once you had a book. Kate and her friend got theirs. The friend wanted to leave. Kate wanted to mingle. They parted ways.

Molly sat in the empty seat. She sighed heavily. Her phone was out. She was handling business but paid attention anyway, "So you came. I'm glad I didn't scare you off or anything, but you didn't exactly catch me on Casual Friday," Molly grinned. Kate eyed her outfit. She loved the grunge look. It was totally 90's but still worked for her.

"I thought this sounded like the best club out there. Most of them were just-"

"Bland?" Molly guessed. Kate nodded. Molly agreed, "Well, I've noticed that too. I'm trying to separate Lakewood University from Elwood City as best as I can. I just take one small step at a time, and this is it. Look at this group of people around us. We even have a few transgendered student, but because of the community around us, they must remain anonymous to avoid persecution. One thing to remember: Outside of LU's campus, you're just another person. You're expected to fit the mold society has made for law-abiding citizens. That means closeting your identity, hiding your loves from those who are supposed to love you no matter what.

"When I realized I was bisexual, I didn't hide myself. I told my mother and she accepted me. I told my brother, but he was torn. James grew up here, and I know he was influenced by them. I don't blame him, but I know he'll come around when he can. I expect the rest of the community to be the same way, but it'll take time. We just need to bump that clock a little," Molly winked. Molly turned to Kate, "Don't be afraid to be yourself, but know your place. I'll fill you in, but I have a meeting. I like the coffee shop downtown. You'll know it when you see it," she said.

Molly left the room. Kate wanted to follow her. She wanted to talk to her for hours. Molly was much older. She was a professor. But she made the freshman Kate feel special.

Kate went back to her dorm. She kept to herself. She was trying to think. It took her a while to sort through her thoughts but her decision was soon made. Kate dreamed of Molly all night. She woke up the next morning with her heart pounding and a smile on her face. Kate smiled. She had a crush on a teacher. She just wished she could tell the world.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Kate started reading that weekend. Her friend wasn't interested. She gave Kate the book. Kate decided to deliver it to Molly before the next meetings. She looked up her office number. It wasn't far from the forum room. Kate found it easily. The door was open. Kate stepped inside.

Molly looked up. She was on the phone. Kate waited. Molly finished a moment later. She gestured for Kate to sit. Kate took a seat. The chair was comfortable. It was custom-purple fabric with turquoise paint. The whole office was customized. Kate loved it. She blushed when she saw Molly. Her hair was pulled back. Kate was surprised.

Molly laughed, "I get that reaction a lot. So, what do you need? Do you have a question about the book?" she asked. Kate handed her a copy, "My friend decided she wasn't interested. I was just delivering this to you, but I have started reading myself. I think I'm going to enjoy the piece."

"In a few weeks, we'll be reading a well-known play set during the AIDS epidemic. Have you ever heard of _Angels in America_?" Molly questioned. Kate shook her head. Molly nodded, "A common response for younger students like you, and I'll tell you now that it's a strange read. But the characters should be relatable to you, and their experiences are good to read about. We'll have some speakers coming later in the school year to discuss the AIDS epidemic. You should research the time period to see what people went through."

"I will," Kate nodded. Molly smiled, "I'm just happy to know I've still got it. Ever since high school, I've had this ability to read people. I could sense you were a lesbian when I first saw you, and I'm guessing you've never told anyone," Molly said. Kate meekly nodded. Molly sighed, "Well, I'm not going to make you come out or anything, but I'll be here for you. I like coaching people along, and I don't mind helping you. My advice is that you need to tell your brother. Arthur is the most understanding guy I've ever met. We dated briefly in high school, and I have to say, he honestly didn't mind that I broke up with him to date a cheerleader from our rival high school," Molly smirked. "I regret letting him go because he was so understanding, but he still makes an awesome best friend. He's your brother too, so don't give that up."

"I've thought of telling him. I think he knows already, but I am a little afraid of telling him. It's hard to talk about here. Elwood City doesn't seem very open, but I know he's accepting. I just need to suck it up and tell them," Kate nodded, smiling softly, "Yeah, I'll tell him. Thanks," Kate said, standing up. Molly nodded, "No problem."

Their meeting ended. Kate headed back to her dorm. She decided to video chat with Arthur. Her roommates were out. Kate was glad to be alone. She sent the alert. Arthur answered a few minutes later. He looked happy to see her. He asked about college. They kept up the small talk-weather, being away from home, classes-then Kate felt the pause. She had to tell him.

"I…I wanted to talk to you about something important. Do you have a minute?" Kate asked. Arthur looked up. Kate turned around. Her heart sank. Her roommates were back. They had friends and pizza. Kate looked back, "I'll try again some other time."

"Hey, I'll be in Metropolis for business next week. I'll stay a little longer and spend the weekend hanging out with you. Can you come home for those two days?" Arthur asked. Kate nodded. She liked that idea. It was a date-Kate and Arthur would hang out and she'd tell him then. It was perfect. It was still a long way away, almost a whole week. Kate could wait that long. She felt like she'd already waited a lifetime. A few more days wouldn't matter.

Besides, she had a crush to focus on, a crush on Molly. Kate couldn't be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Arthur and Kate went shopping. They got a pair of shoes for her. Arthur picked up a trinket for his girlfriend. She was still back home. Arthur had Metropolis to himself for the weekend. He eagerly shared the time with Kate. He took her to get ice cream. He got a simple cup. She got a loaded sundae. It was midafternoon. They were alone in the shop.

Arthur looked Kate over. He smiled, "You've grown up so much even since I last saw you. I think going to college will be very good for you, and it looks like you're pretty happy. You only seemed worried when you chatted with me the other week. I think now is as good a time as any," Arthur hinted.

Kate nodded, "It is a pretty decent time, you know, unless a herd of people comes in. The place looks quiet enough," Kate sighed. She looked up, "I wanted to tell you something about myself. I…I'm a lesbian."

Arthur nodded. He smiled softly, "I was thinking that was it. I already gathered you were a little different. DW was boy crazy at your age, but you were much more subdued. I figured you were hiding something, and let's face it, Elwood City is not the place to be loud and proud about who you love when it's not someone they want it to be. Lakewood University will be helpful for you. Have you found Molly yet?"

"Yeah, I'm in her book club. She's the one who told me that I should tell you about myself. She already figured it out herself, and she thought I'd feel better about myself if I told other people. It's a relief that you don't care, but she told me you wouldn't. Did you really date her?" Kate asked. Arthur grinned, "Yeah, a lifetime ago. I always enjoyed her company, but she wanted what she wanted, so I let her go. I'm happy with Gloria though. She's a nice girl and she completes me. I hope you find something like that one day. I'd find it somewhere else though. Elwood City isn't ready for people like you, but I love you. I…I wouldn't tell Mom and Dad, and I really wouldn't tell DW."

"So you're the only one in the entire Read family mature enough to handle this?" Kate asked. Arthur shrugged, "If you're referring to DW, yes. From what I've heard, Mei-Lin is bisexual like Molly is, and according to the people I talked to, DW pretty much shunned her after finding out. As for Mom and Dad, I just don't know where they stand on the issue. They didn't make much of a fuss when gay marriage was legalized, but I wasn't old enough to have conversations like that with them. I would gauge the situation, but…in my opinion, it's none of their business anyway. Until you find the right one and actually start to marry them or at least spend the rest of your life with them, just don't tell them anything. By then, it won't matter anyway because you'll have a life partner by your side. Right now you're still pretty fragile. Just wait."

Kate nodded, "I understand. I just…I don't know who to talk to about other things. You probably don't want to hear about who I like, and you probably won't be able to tell me what to do about it," Kate murmured. She didn't want to talk to him about Molly. She was his ex. Kate felt it would be too awkward.

Arthur laughed, "Technically we're both lesbians, Kate. We both like girls, we both have to ask girls out and figure out how to please them. Deep down it's all the same and both sides have the same issues. It's the actual lesbian stuff I'm not allowed to comment on, like how lesbian women are treated versus straight women in the workplace. That's something you should discuss with someone like Molly," Arthur said. He then added, "I take you already have a crush on someone?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it with you," Kate blushed. Arthur leaned forward, "It's okay if you have a crush on Molly. She wrote me an email a few years back telling me that newbies like you always fall for her, and she always does her best to just let them down gently. She can't date students, even after they graduate. But if you want to talk about how amazing she is, sure. Treat her like a celebrity crush-untouchable."

Kate sighed, "Damn you read me too well. I wish we could be together though. Why is it so important that she not date students?" Kate lamented. Arthur agreed, "It's tough once everyone is on the same adult level, but there's a professional hierarchy that can't be ignored. I had the same problem when I was a freshman. I fell for our student lab assistant in my chemistry class, but we couldn't be together. She was only a senior and not a real teacher, but you have to treat it like work. Molly is your elder, your boss. You can't be with her. Either way, it can cause major problems. I hear one of my friends from high school, Maria, got a teaching job and quickly lost it because of a student-teacher relationship. Just avoid it. Keep things professional."

Kate nodded. She knew she should follow Arthur's advice. It was sound information. It was universal information. Kate could translate it a million different ways. Don't date your boss, don't date your political figures, etc. Kate knew she should listen. She should treat Molly like a celebrity crush. Kate had plenty of those. She knew they were unattainable.

But her heart wanted Molly. It yearned for her. Kate wanted to at least try. She had to know what would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Kate withheld her feelings for a while. She threw herself into her classes. She attended book club and maintained her reading. She found friends and went out with them. She embraced college life. Being away from home was nice. Having a major crush was better.

Fall came. Bitter winds overtook the campus. The scenery was beautiful. Kate liked walking around the grounds. This was where she found Molly's favorite spot. Kate came across her on a bench far from the middle of campus. Molly asked Kate to join her. She eagerly accepted.

Molly sighed, "I don't mind when fall comes until it gets too cold to read outside. Right now I'm okay, but you're the first person walking by who didn't look at me like I was crazy," Molly laughed. Kate grinned, "I used to do the same thing at Lakewood High. People stared at me, and once I got busted and an administrator asked me to go inside or leave campus with an order to see a doctor. I was comfortable, but I guess people thought I'd be too cold."

"Yeah, they're just trying to be nice, but sometimes they need to bug off. So, how's the reading going for this week?" Molly asked. Kate held up her book. There was no bookmark. Molly gasped, "Wow, you already finished it? Good for you. I had to grade some papers for a writing class of mine, so I guess that's holding me back some. Do you have an easy course load this semester?"

"I guess. It's kind of my first semester here, so I don't know if it's light or hard. I just try to do well," Kate replied. Molly nodded, "As you should. Man, most freshmen take forever to figure that out. I've even had seniors beg me for advice on bringing up their grades, and when I ask for their notes or their study schedule, they look at me with a blank expression. If you just keep up with the work you're given, you'll be fine. But if you do get overwhelmed, talk to somebody. Sometimes just ranting about your hard work can make things easier. Everything is that way-just tell someone."

Kate bit her lip. She heard words come out of her mouth. She barely remembered saying them-"We should just say things. I…I have a huge crush on you."

Kate blushed. How could she say that? She eyed Molly. Her gaze had moved from the tree line. Now it was solely on Kate, "Wow, smooth transition," Molly smiled. "I…I hate to give you the same spiel I give everyone else, but you can't date your teachers. I have a strict policy about that, and I don't like to date students after they graduate either. But…I'll admit you're different than the rest. I don't know what it is, but I am having a hard time telling you this. We click in a way that I haven't ever clicked with a student. Maybe it's my past, maybe it's something true. Maybe I should toss my policy into the wind, but I can't do that. I could lose my job, and I love it here, Kate. Look at this place. This is my childhood. I have favorite spots like this all over the city, and I can't give them up, not even for someone amazing like you.

"You're okay with it, right? I mean, we can still talk, but we are never to cross that boundary. Not even after you graduate. I mean, maybe years and years after you graduate, but I can't be with you any time in the near future," Molly said firmly. She almost sounded scared. Kate's heart ached because of that, not the rejection.

"Maybe I'll find someone else while I wait," Kate whispered, "and I hope this doesn't make us awkward. I feel that connection too," Kate said. Molly nodded, "That's why this happened. Just…we'll have to keep fighting it. Can you do that?" she asked. Kate smiled, "Of course I can."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

[5 years later]

Kate looked up from her desk. Another red leaf clacked against the window. It was brisk outside. Winter was coming fast. The seasons were changing too quickly. Kate had changed too quickly. She'd gotten a job right out of college. She was a working girl now. She worked at a downtown office in Elwood City. It was her dream job. She'd never been happier.

Leaving college was hard. She and Molly had become close. They still talked online but it wasn't the same. They still read books in tandem. They'd both started blogs about their reading. They commented on each other's entries. No one else even passed by. Those blogs was their own private universe, something special. Molly was something special. Kate's crush had never died. She never liked anyone else. She went on a few dates but no one ever clicked. Molly was all she wanted. Molly was all she could have.

Kate's phone rang. She recognized the number. It was Molly. She answered on the third right. Molly laughed, "I thought you weren't going to pick up there for a second. Look, I'm heading out for lunch with the book club. Care to meet us at that pizza place on 12th Street?" Molly asked. Kate shrugged, "Sure, let me just get my coat and tell my boss."

Kate got permission to go. She practically ran to the restaurant. Molly was driving up as she got there. No one else was with her. Kate was confused. She waited by the door while Molly parked. They met up at the door. Both rushed inside. The warmth made them sigh with relief. Molly approached the hostess. She asked for a table for 2. Kate kept quiet. She followed them to their seats. They got a table in the back. No one else was around.

They didn't say anything until the drinks arrived. Molly took a sip of her Sprite. She exhaled slowly, "So, I kind of told a little lie back there, but I think you already figured that out," she grinned. Kate nodded. Molly sighed, "Yeah, well, you remember what I told you a few years ago when you admitted your feelings. I hated rejecting you. I knew it was coming. I called Arthur about a week after I told you to tell him. It was the day after you'd come out, and he told me you had feelings for me. I…I was so happy. You meant a lot to me, and I thought 'Hey, I could make this work', at least until I remembered my policy. Lakewood University is so strict about those things. Just the other week, a music teacher got canned just for going out drinking with his students after a concert. They're just as strict as the rest of this town.

"But you're not a current student anymore. You're an adult, and I'm an adult, and I might have some years on you, but those feelings I had for you never went away. I hated having to wait, but you graduated last spring. You've been out in the working world for a while, and no one at that school has to know anything. I'm willing to take a chance even if they do find out. I'm willing to take that chance for you, that is, if you still like me," Molly blushed.

Kate smiled, "I never stopped being in love with you. I tried to follow Arthur's advice and treat you like a typical celebrity crush, but you were different. We'd gotten to know each other, and we were just within each other's reach. How could a crush like that slip away? I'm willing to try too, but what happens if you lose your job because of me? I'd feel terrible."

"Until you moved away with me," Molly whispered. "Look, I had to think of a contingency plan. I want you to keep a little nest egg tucked away. If I lose my job, we'll just move somewhere else. I've already found some awesome places all over the country that we could go to. I have an escape plan. I hope I never have to use it, but if I do, I want to know that you'll be there with me."

"I will," Kate nodded. She slid her hand across the table. Molly took it. Both women felt fireworks. They knew this was the right choice.

Everything changed after that. They spent nights together hanging out. They talked for hours, sometimes in Kate's apartment, sometimes in Molly's small house. They went on weekend getaways. They shopped vintage stores. They were an item.

A month in, they worried. They wondered about other people. Had they noticed them? Were they saying bad things? Neither had anyone to ask. Asking would give them away. They just had to make their public excursions somewhere else. They didn't hide their relationship. They just took it other places. Metropolis was a favorite place for a while, then its suburb Hilldale. They openly dated there. No one judged them. No one so much as looked.

They settled into their life with each other. Their love grew deep. Their time grew more meaningful. Their guard was let down.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Kate answered the door. She was expecting Molly. She got Arthur. He looked worried. She let him inside. He paced the kitchen. Kate gave him a look. She asked if anyone was dead. He shook his head. Kate sat down, "Then what do you have to tell me?"

"How could you two be so open with your relationship? Mom and Dad called me last night because they went to a dinner party at the Crosswire mansion. Everyone was asking them about you and what you were doing holding hands with a woman. Everyone knows, and I'm worried that Molly might lose her job!" Arthur exclaimed.

Kate nodded, "Oh. Well, we tried spending more time away from the city. How did people find out?" Arthur groaned, "You're missing the point. It doesn't matter where you are in this entire region. People here travel, and people here will end up seeing you no matter where you end up. Molly's job was so important to her. If anyone, even one person, thinks you two dated while you were in college, the Board won't stand for it. They'll have her fired from Lakewood University."

The doorbell rang again. Kate answered it. Molly was there. She had a wicked grin on her face. She peeked behind Kate. Her grin faded when she saw Arthur. Molly stepped inside, "So, the whole big, bad world knows I'm dating a woman now, hmm? We already had a plan about me getting fired. Turns out they had no idea I was a lesbian," Molly laughed, "I guess they thought my Xena: Warrior Princess poster was relating to feminism or something," she cackled. Molly collapsed on the couch.

Arthur was stunned, "You…You planned for this? And you just don't even care that they snatched your job away? I thought you loved being a teacher," Arthur said. Molly nodded, "I love teaching, and I love literature. But I love women and men and whoever I want to love. Right now, I love your sister, and I told her to be ready. I thought they would be more interested in who I was dating, but I think they realize Kate and I only got together recently. I wasn't in any trouble for that. But I was shunned for being who I am, and if that's how the university wants to treat me, I have nothing more to offer them. I chose myself a new major to pursue at a college out west. I just hope Kate doesn't mind the sudden upheaval. Class starts in a week, so we gotta move."

"I'll pack," Kate smiled. Arthur was confused, "Wait, you're just going to-"

"It's what we worked out, Arthur," Molly interrupted. She continued, "Kate agreed to go with me if something happened here. No one here wants to support us, so we'll go where everyone loves us. It'll be magical, and I can get a new, better job that won't judge me for being born bisexual," Molly said. She smiled, "Wow, that was a lot of b's."

Arthur sighed. He sat on the couch, "I just…I expected one of you or both of you to be upset about this. I forgot how practical you are, Molly. I…I know this might get me into trouble too, but I want to help you guys move. What do you need?" Arthur asked.

Molly gave him a look, "Gloria would allow that?" Arthur shrugged. Molly nodded, "So you're blindly jumping into our problems to solve some sort of inner guilt problem. I see the full picture, but that doesn't make it any clearer. Go home to your future wife, hold her, and tell her you love her. You keep your life grounded while we make an upheaval. And Kate? We're going to talk to your parents before you go. Now is that time I told you about."

Kate went pale, "You want me to come out then head across the country? What if they have a good reaction? I might not want to leave." Arthur shook his head, "No, hearing that this is the truth is going to start a war. Molly, this isn't the time. Let her do it some other time, Christmas or something."

"And ruin a perfectly good holiday dinner? We'll see," Molly smiled. Molly turned to Kate, "It's up to you, love. Do you want to tell them before we leave or let the subject come up later?" Molly asked. Kate scoffed, "Are you kidding me? Let's go. We'll…we'll just show up together for Christmas. So what if we ruin it? They should've been more open minded from the start."

"That's my girl!" Molly cheered. She turned to Arthur, "Help your sister get her things into my van, then go home. That's the one thing you can do for us, then we'll be on our way. Oh, I'll have Kate grab postcards everywhere we go so you'll still be in the loop," Molly winked.

The three of them packed. Arthur went home afterwards. Kate went to her leasing office. She'd have to finish out payments there. Kate didn't care. She got in the van. She called her boss. As the van hit the highway, Kate quit abruptly. Her boss was angry. He needed a 2-weeks' notice, not 24-hours. Kate couldn't help him. Elwood City faded behind them. They didn't look back.


End file.
